


Those Things You Never Said

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Those Things You Never Said

It had always been hard to watch them leave, even when the four of them were children and feelings seemed stronger than words. She'd thought that, once they grew up, farewells would be easier.

She'd been mistaken.

Who would have guessed it was her the one leaving? Who would have guessed she couldn't even say goodbye?

With a last look towards their house, where they used to play until it grew dark outside, she began walking away.

From the window, Zac wiped away rebel tears. Watching her leave was the hardest thing he'd had to face in his entire life.


End file.
